


Don't Play With My Piggies!

by SageofSpice



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Eating, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/pseuds/SageofSpice
Summary: Fanart! Jesse made breakfast in bed for himself and Walt and now he's feeling sassy.





	Don't Play With My Piggies!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/gifts).



> Drawn for Porkchop_Sandwiches for Blue Christmeth 2017. Hope you enjoy it! ♡

[See it here, yo!](https://flic.kr/p/Jka8QF)


End file.
